comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Eternals
Eternals is published by Marvel Comics. Current price per issue is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Eternals #8: 11 Feb 2009 Current Issue :Eternals #9: 18 Mar 2009 Next Issue :none scheduled Status Ongoing monthly series. Characters Main Characters Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Eternals #9 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. Eternals #8 Past Storylines Eternals #1-7 Mini-series by Neil Gaiman & John Romita, Jr. Collections Hardcovers *'Eternals by Neil Gaiman' - Collects the seven-issue mini-series. "You are thousands of years old. You have amazing powers. You have watched civilizations rise and fall. So why does no one remember any of this?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785121765 Trade Paperbacks *'Eternals by Jack Kirby, book 1' - Collects #1-11 of the original series. "Jack Kirby reveals a secret history of heroes and horrors as humanity's cousins, the Eternals and the Deviants, vie to inherit the Earth! It's a time of titans, terror and time travel." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785133135 *'Eternals by Jack Kirby, book 2' - Collects #12-19 & Annual #1 of the original series. "A time of titans, terror and time travel - as only the King could conceive! Imagine a race of immortal beings possessed of seemingly limitless superhuman abilities including energy projection, strength and flight. Once worshiped as gods, this fantastic group left Earth to explore the stars after warring with the Greek, Roman and Norse pantheons for supremacy over mankind."- WorldCat - ISBN 0785134425 *'Eternals by Neil Gaiman' - Collects the seven-issue mini-series. "Against the backdrop of Marvel’s Civil War, the Eternals are being awoken one by one from a strange, waking dream, at once coming to terms with the fact that they are far more than the normal people they have thought themselves to be. They find there is little time to commiserate about such things, however, as they are thrust into a life and death struggle that spans both time and space!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785121773 *'Eternals: To Slay a God' - Collects #1-6 & Annual #1. "The Gods Walk the Earth! In ancient times, the Celestials, a race of cosmic giants, came to Earth and created a race of powerful immortal beings: The Eternals! For a time, primitive man worshiped them as gods, but eventually they disappeared. Now, they have returned! One of the Celestials now towers over Golden Gate Park, standing in judgment over the Earth... but does he bring the end of the world?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785129782 History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writers: Charlies & Daniel Knauf. Artist/Covers: Daniel Acuña. Created by Jack Kirby Publishing History First published in 2008. Previous Eternals series were published from 1976–1977 (19 issues), 1985–1986 (12 issues), and 2006–2007 (7 issues). Order Codes These are the order codes and prices as provided by Diamond Distribution. Your local comic shop should be able to order these for you. Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. News & Features * 01 Aug 2008 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/080801-KnaufsEternals.html The Knaufs - Talking About the Eternals and More] * 11 Jun 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=16764 Eternal Glory of the King: Knaufs talk Eternals] * 01 Apr 2008 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=152087 Charles Knauf Talks Eternals] * 31 May 2006 - Know Your Eternals: Neil Gaiman * 04 May 2006 - Know Your Eternals IV: The Marvel Universe and The Eternals * 28 Apr 2006 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=68747 Know Your Eternals III: Kirby & The Eternals (I)] * 25 Apr 2006 - Know Your Eternals II: Celestials & Deviants * 21 Apr 2006 - Know Your Eternals I: The Eternals Links *Marvel Comics - Publisher's Website *[http://www.newsarama.com/marvelnew/Eternals/Kirby01/EternalsiKirby.html The Eternals #1 (1976)] - Complete first issue of the original series *wikipedia:Eternals Category:Super-Hero